inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gouenji Shuuya
Gouenji Shuuya (豪炎寺 修也) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He was the ace striker of Kidokawa Seishuu, now he's the ace striker of Raimon and Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"A cool transfer student renowed as a legendary striker"'' Background When Gouenji was young, he was shown to be a talented player. His parents would often come to his games to cheer for him. They said that he had a talent for soccer and they were tremendously happy for it. However, after his mother's death, it was as if his father became a whole other person. He wants Gouenji to quit soccer and become a doctor. Gouenji and his father have been arguing about this ever since. Right before the finals in the Football Frontier last year between Kidokawa Seishuu and Teikoku, Gouenji's sister, Yuuka, had an accident and was in a coma ever since. After this, his father grew even worse. Yuuka was hospitalized in Inazuma General Hospital, where Gouenji's father worked. Gouenji thought that if he hadn't played soccer, the accident wouldn't have happened to Yuuka, and that how can he relax and play soccer when she is suffering. Gouenji keeps an amulet made by Yuuka, transferred to Raimon, and swore that until she wakes up, he won't play soccer. Appearance He has fiery white hair and zigzag eyebrows. He usually looks very serious. Casually, he wears a white hoodie with an orange jacket over it, and brown pants. Personality He is cool and calm at most situations. He cares deeply for his sister and has a strong passion for soccer. When one of his team members aren't doing well, he kicks the soccer ball hard at them. And when they look at him in surprise , he makes them realise their mistake and corrects them. This shows that he takes interest other people and understands their feelings and shares their sorrow and happiness at all time. Plot Season 1 Gouenji's sister, Yuuka, was in a coma because of Kageyama Reiji's interference to stop him from playing against Teikoku. He keeps an amulet made by her, and vowed to never play soccer again. But then he was struck by Endou Mamoru's "never give up" attitude telling him that his sister would have wanted him to play soccer the most, regains his passion for the game. He changes his promise to become the champion of the Football Frontier. He is first not accepted by Someoka Ryuugo, but later, when he sees Gouenji working hard to complete Inazuma Drop, his respect for him as a teammate and the ace striker of Raimon grows, and Someoka does not accept anybody other than Gouenji as Raimon's ace striker. Season 2 In the Aliea Academy arc, he got kicked out of the team after he got distracted on a match against Aliea Academy. Later, the Raimon Eleven hear of rumors of the "Flame Striker" in Okinawa and travel there to find him, in the hopes that he is Gouenji. He is seen hiding in the shadows watching Raimon practice, and even saw the confrontation with Burn and Hiroto Kiyama. Later on, on the match against Epsilon Remastered, Gouenji views the match under a disguise (an orange and black hood) and it is shown that he and Hijikata Raiden know each other. Later on in the match, three mysterious men try to take Gouenji away but he tricks them with the help of Detective Onigawara. He runs back to the match and rejoins the team at the last minute. The Raimon Eleven are delighted that he came back to them. Together once again, they finally beat Epsilon Remastered. Season 3 In the Football Frontier International, he was picked as the candidate to join Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan, and was placed in the B-team, Kidou Yuuto's team and got in. Later, he was almost out of the team again before the finals, because his father wants him to study in Germany and wants him to become a doctor. But later he was able to show his father how much he loves soccer and he still stays in the team. He makes a new hissatsu technique called "Grand Fire" with Hiroto and Toramaru Utsunomiya between Argentina's The Empire even though they lose 2-1. Gouenji is the voice of reason of the team. He is the type of person who keeps his past a secret from others. He's a great friend and is relaxed in a game even though the odds of winning are against him. However, when his team mates aren't doing their best, he reminds them that they are the best team in Japan and nothing can hold them back from reaching the top. He followed the white team into the depths of hell to the Demon's Gate. Then afterward he and Inazuma Japan were fighting against The Kingdom, and he got the 2nd point for Inazuma Japan, with Someoka and Hiroto in a chain shoot consisting of their individual hissatsu. He scored a goal with Toramaru using Tiger Storm against Garshield Bayhan's team. He along with Toramaru and Endou scored the winning goal for Inazuma Japan against Cotarl's Little Gigant in the finals using Jet Stream which broke through Rococo Urupa's goalkeeper technique, Tamashii The Hand Version 2. Plot (GO) In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is seen in Matsukaze Tenma's flashback, when he saved his life by kicking a soccer ball to the piles of steel that were falling on top of him. He had done this during the time he was under hiding from Aliea Academy. And when Tenma picked up the ball, it is seen with the Raimon emblem on it, proving how much he missed his team. He actually became Tenma's hero and made him passionate for soccer like he is now, 10 year later. Movie In the movie he learns Maximum Fire and use Prime Legend with Kidou. Game Sprites Hissatsu *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Crossfire' (Anime) *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Grand Fire' *'OF Heat Tackle' (Game) *'SH Inazuma Drop' *'SH Maximum Fire' (Movie) *'DF Quick Draw' (Game) Gallery :Main Article: Gouenji Shuuya/Gallery Trivia *He is left footed when kicking. *It is revealed that he makes delicious takoyaki but he doesn't make it in front of Urabe Rika. *He has a character song titled "The Reason for Flames". Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Kidokawa Seishuu Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan